wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Grinders
Golden Grinders is the very first and "pilot" episode of the Wild Grinders series. This episode only aired on Kabillion on Youtube. Synopsis Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob (voiced by Rob Dyrdek) *Emo Crys (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Jay Jay (voiced by Kel Mitchell) *Spitball (debut) *Jack Knife (debut) *Goggles (debut) *Meaty (debut) Supporting Characters *Chad and Ashelina (debut) *Butler (debut) *Newscaster (debut) *Gene (voiced by Rob Dyrdek) *Patty (voiced by Tracy Tubera) Trivia Original *This is the first episode that was aired on Kabillion. *Because this was the first episode produced and was commissioned for Kabillion, there are several differences from the online version and the TV series: **The theme song and opening sequence is different. **Emo Crys' voice is different because he was portrayed by Yuri Lowenthal and has a slight, high-pitched tone. However, he is portrayed by Cam Clarke in the TV series, using a slightly deep nasal tone and uses figurative language more. **Goggles, Spitball, and Jack Knife are also voiced as Yuri Lowenthal (credited as Jimmy Benedict), but there are differences for them: ***Jack Knife's voice is stammered in both Golden Grinders and The Lost Skate Spot instead of a country or western accent like on the TV series. ***Spitball speak Spanish in both the episodes that are aired on Kabillion; while in the TV series, he speaks only English. ***Goggles uses a slightly deeper tone and rarely speaks, rather than his voice from the TV series, which is slightly lighter. **Meaty does not speak at all, meaning that he was originally non-anthropomorphic. **Lil Rob uses a different tone in the TV series, rather than the online episodes. **Jay Jay and Emo Crys seem to take the role as "best friend" to Lil Rob in the online version instead of Goggles. **Tracy Tubera voiced Patty in Golden Grinders; however, Erin Fitzgerald portrays the voice of Patty in the TV series. **There are no antagonists, such as Stubford Hucksterball, in both pilots. **Because the Dyrdek family was incomplete in this episode, Denise does not make an appearance, until Close-Up. *This marks the only episode that a character swears; Ashelina saying "Oh my god!" as an example. *Chad, Ashelina, the female reporter, the butler, and the construction workers' voice actors are unknown and uncredited. *Charlie Schlatter provides the work of voice director; he is known for his voice actor works as Ace from Loonatics Unleashed and the titular Kick Buttowski. Allusions *Chad and Ashelina are mockups of famous celebrity couple, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. **Ironically, the breakup between these cartoon characters predict the similarity of Pitt and Jolie's divorce in 2016. Continuity *We might not know what happened to Goggles through out the episode. *The butler will make his last appearance in Scream a Little Scream. Animation Errors *Spitball has Emo Crys's skateboard instead of his original one, starting the episode (0:59-1:01). *Jay Jay's skateboard is misplaced by a lavender skateboard with red wheels (2:03-2:07). *A few of the Grinders' boards are missing, as Jay Jay was above (2:10-2:13). *A few of the babies are switched when zoomed in. **For the last time, several of the babies, especially the ugly one, are switched, but an extra one is added to Chad's arms. *Possibly, Lil Rob's mane is drastically missing; however, part of his mane is combed upwards. In the TV series, Rob's hair is combed shortly in above, but in his pajamas profile, a bit of hair is sticking up. *A female is reporter is missing when on television. *Emo Crys's wheels have red sides unusually, when raising his board up high. **Emo Crys's board wheels are fully red instead of black. *Emo Crys's peekaboo is swicthed to his left eye incorrectly, instead of the right, like originally. **The tip of Emo's peekaboo is unattached in the right. Earlier, his peekaboo is completely curved. Transcript See Golden Grinders/Transcript. Gallery See Golden Grinders/Gallery. Video Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes